


Only You

by OneDirectionLove



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Fingerfucking, Kinda some Louis and Stan stuff, M/M, My First Fanfic, Omega Louis, Smut, please comment, sorry no niall - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 11:06:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1426219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneDirectionLove/pseuds/OneDirectionLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis has always loved Harry even before they knew their true genders. He has always wanted him and was willing to do anything to have him. Even if that means going to a party without taking his suppressants and possibly putting the people he loves in danger. But it'll work right?<br/>Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only You

**Author's Note:**

> Heey so this is my first fanfic some please don't hate me. But please leave any comments on what you thought good or bad I don't mind they are all useful.
> 
> Anyway I hope you like it. I did try to make it as smutty as I could :/  
> Thanks you x

He knew it was a bad idea but he honestly couldn't think of another way. He loved him. And as Louis looked at his once full packet of suppressants on his desk and could help but smile at the thought of finally having him.

Louis knew his heat would come tonight at the party but the thought of Harry being there made everything less nerving. Before even knowing each others full gender they were drawn to each other and Louis honestly couldn't see his life without him. He wanted to be finally his, for him to bond him, mark him, breed him, love him just as much as he loved Harry too.

A knock at the door woke him from his beautiful daydream. He couldn't help but smile at the thought of Harry at him door except it wasn't until he reached the top of the stairs that he could tell it definitely wasn't the alpha's scent. Harry smells of cinnamon and vanilla, and thousands of other smells which mix together to make the perfect scent, which Louis can't but help to be drawn to. And willingly. However this scent was more of a fruity smell, it was still nice. Just wasn't Louis' favourite.

But Louis knew who it was and he moved closer to the door. Only one other alpha apart from Harry would arrive at him house 2 hours before going to the party. And as he opened the door it was no surprise to see Stan standing in front of him.

"Hi Louis can I come in?" Louis was fighting back the idea of shouting no, slamming the door in his face and sitting on the floor on the other side of the door until either Stan had left or he could smell the mouthwatering scent of Harry. However he knew him mum taught him better than that and therefore opened the door a little wider and forced a smile as Stan walked past. It's not that he doesn't like Stan because he does. It's just he always turns up when he's hoping to see Harry.

They talked for a while about anything that came into their minds. Which Louis found more boring after every word that came out of Stan's mouth. So Louis thought of the idea of playing FIFA as they wait to pass the time.

They played several rounds which Stan won every time then laughed directly in his face after each goal he scored. Which if he wasn't an omega, he would have without a doubt punched him straight in the face for. It wasn't until another knock on the door and the strong desirable scent filled Louis' nostrils that his day had become so much better.

He practically flung himself of the sofa leaving Stan and ran as fast as he could to the door. Quickly checked himself in the mirror on the wall and swung open the door to see Harry standing which a smile which seemed as though it reached right up to his eyes. Louis jumped on Harry leaving the taller boy to chuckle and hold him tight. Both boys sniffed each other feeling with complete bliss.

"You smell great" Harry whispered into Louis' neck sending shivers straight though his body and making him go a deep flushed red. Louis felt as though he couldn't even find the words to say so settled for a small nod tucking his head into Harry''s neck.  
They must have stood there in each others arms for several minutes only to be broken (much to Louis' dismay) by a small cough behind them which Louis thought sounded a lot like a growl. Louis held to Harry like a koala, however Harry had become much more stiff. He squeezed him in tighter then lightly pushed Louis away.

Louis frowned feeling a lot less whole than he was only a few seconds ago and watched as Harry reached out a hand for Stan to shake. Which Stan rudely ignored and instead wrapped his arm around Louis' shoulders and walked to his car. Leaving Harry to close the door and follow behind.

The drive to the party was awkward. With everyone sat in silence until Louis reached over and turned the radio on causing him and Harry to break into a Coldplay song. But then was stopped when Stan leaned forward and turned off the radio. Making Louis pout and Harry chuckle and shake his head muttering something along the lines of 'jealous twat'.

*_*_*_*_*_*

Once they arrived they were greeted by an already drunk Zayn throwing himself at them the moment they were all out the car, leaving Liam to attempt to pull his mate off them. When he did Zayn held his head down in disappointment which made Liam feel bad, therefore opened him arms and Zayn ran and jumped into.

"You are some whipped alpha" Harry chuckled.

"Oh piss off. You'll see when you've found a mate what its like. I'd done literally anything for him, and so will you with your mate." Liam continued "You never want to see them sad it breaks your heart. And cryings the worst. It feels as though your worlds just broken down in front of you"

"Alright mate just because your a big softy."

"You'll be surprised. I bet when you find your omega you'll be even worse than me." Louis moved himself closer to Harry at the meaning to Liam's words, so that there bodies were gently brushing against each other.

"I think your probably right" Harry answered looking down at Louis who shied his head away trying to hide the huge smile which had appeared on his face.

"Alright I need a drink!" Stan shouted grabbing Louis' arms and dragging him inside the house party to find them some drinks leaving Harry to watch Louis leave and hear Zayn purring very loudly into Liam's neck.

*_*_*_*_*

After several hours and a countless amount of drinks Louis suddenly felt a lot hotter than he did before. He was sat besides Zayn who was watching Liam talking to Harry on the other side of the room. They had luckily lost Stan somewhere in the crowd of people.

A quickly wink from Harry sent Louis grip his chair tightly, using all his will power not to drop to the floor and lift his bum in the air presenting himself to Harry. Zayn suddenly shot out his drunken state and grabbed Louis' arm pulling him out of the crowded room.

"You need to get out of here." Zayn said just above a whisper so that only Louis could hear over the overpowering music.  
"No I need Harry" Louis whined.

"Louis do you realize how much danger your in. Your unbounded. Any alpha will take you and it might not even be Harry. Your putting others in danger too. If any alphas fight over you someone could get killed. Or you could send other omegas bonded or not into heat!"

"But I won't let them I only want Harry. And your an omega and nothing's happening to you." Louis looked up at Zayn ready to give him a strong glare to show he wasn't going to back down but it was all washed away when he saw how wide his pupils had grown. He had sent Zayn into heat and yet he's still trying to help him.

"Louis we need to leave now!" Zayn's voice almost sounding as beg to Louis. They were both in danger now.

Louis nodded and let Zayn drag him upstairs into an empty room secluded from everyone else. Louis instantly began to undress himself his clothes seeming as though they were causing him to boil and threw himself onto the bed situated in the middle of the room.

Zayn just sat in the corner rocking slightly as his took at him phone and called Liam. The phone call was mostly muffled yelling from Liam telling them to stay where they were and Zayn trying and failing not to cry with both sexual and non sexual frustration.

Louis couldn't help but feel guilty for how Zayn was feeling but it was soon swept away when there was a knock and the door and Liam called for Zayn. Louis raised him bum at the sound and scent of an alpha just outside the door.

"Louis I swear to God I will fucking kill you if you don't but your ass down right now!" Zayn tried to growl at Louis but it wasn't as strong as an alpha's growl. But Louis obeyed and pressed himself to the bed finding relief from the mattress for his arousing cock and began to rut against it.

Zayn slowly opened the door and Liam pushed him back inside and pinned him to the nearest wall. Zayn whimpered in pleasure and tried to push his very obvious bulge into Liams. However Liam just held him close kissed his neck. "We're getting out of here okay? You and me and I'm going to remember who you belong to. Because your mine and always will be!" Liam growled into Zayn's neck making him whimper once more and whisper "Yours" as Liam dragged him out of the room.

*_*_*_*_*_*

It didn't take long for the friction between his cock and the cover to cause Louis to come all over the bed but it still wasn't enough. He whimpered into the bed as he stuck a finger into his very slick hole crying out Harry's name. Waiting for him to come help him.

He got to about 3 fingers when someone finally opened the door. The person looked as though he had been beaten to pieces just to get there. He moved closer to Louis which only made Louis burst into tears. "STOP!" the alpha growled and instantly Louis tried to muffle his tears into the pillow. The alpha moved forward some more and stroked the Louis' back intending to be in an arousment but to Louis there was nothing. It wasn't him. It wasn't him alpha. But if he bonds him he will be. It was meant to be Harry.

Not Stan.

"I'll make you feel good don't you worry" Stan whispered into Louis' back and he pressed kisses to it. Louis tried not to cry but it fails and he whimpered a small "Harry". Praying Stan didn't hear him but he did. This making Stan very angry and as he used his alpha growl to shout NO as he scratched a long mark into Louis' back bound to leave a scar. Making Louis yelp in pain.

His yelp caused the door to come flying open and Harry standing there with tears in his eyes and the same amount a cuts and bruises that Stan had. It didn't take long to realize that the two alphas had been physically fighting over him moments ago. Louis couldn't help but cry some more now knowing that Harry had thought for him and he could only guess that by Stan being in the room first... Harry had lost.

Louis had to tell him. He had no other choice. If this was going to possibly be the last time he saw Harry, it was now or never, due to very soon being bonded to Stan, who would never let him see him again after all this. He knew he had to at least try and tell him how he felt. So he mouthed to Harry knowing that if he said it out loud he would get another scratch. "Sorry." He closed his eyes holding back the new tears burning his eyes. "I wanted it to be you".

Tears filled Harry's eyes as he watch Louis confess to him. Harry nodded and mouthed back "So did I". Louis burst into tears again no longer able to hold them back. Which as he already knew was followed by another scratch to his back by Stan again making him yelp.

Suddenly there was a loud thud and Harry had Stan pinned to the ground. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! DON'T HURT HIM!" Harry yelled directly into Stan's face glaring daggers into his eye. Stand tried to push Harry off. But unlike before Harry proved to be the stronger one and pushed Stan back into the ground. To Harry's surprise Stan loosened and relaxed and nodded to him. Harry slowly stood back up giving as close a distance to Stan so that if he did try to touch Louis again he would attack once more.

After several loud bangs of someone getting thrown to floors and walls the door was slammed shut. Louis who had embarrassingly began to pump his cock during this time due to his heat taking over, was still trying to muffle his cries.

"Please stop crying" this wasn't an alpha tone anymore and Louis couldn't help but duck his head in shame of everything which had happened. The heat, putting his best friends in a lot of danger, the fighting, the crying.

"You know Liam was right. Your world does break down."

Louis turned around to find Harry standing at the end of the bed with bloodshot eyes and a long red scratch going down him cheek. It took a lot of energy to pull himself out of the overpowering arousal state for Louis to practically run and grab onto Harry. Harry held him so tight Louis felt as though his ribs were snapping but he didn't mind he was in Harry's arms.

Harry turned his head capturing Louis' lips with his. It started as slow and passionate but very quickly became heated and they both grow even more turned on, which Louis wasn't even sure was possible, as both their tongues roam each other's mouths. Harry reached down the curve of Louis bum and pressed two long fingers into Louis' hole still holding him up with him other arm. Louis moaned into Harry's mouth.

Harry slowly laid Louis back down to the bed while pressing in another finger and he pumped the three of them together. Louis was suddenly coming to the feel of the Harry's three long things moving perfectly inside him. Harry could have sworn this was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen and made both their breaths hitch the moment the two locked eyes.

Louis' cock didn't even soften it stayed rock hard against him stomach as Harry continued to finger him. "Make love to me" Louis whimpered as Harry leaned down to Louis' neck "Fuck me. Breed me. Use me. Anything you want Harry, I want only you." Louis continued.

Harry slowly pulled his fingers out causing Louis to cry out at the now emptiness he was feeling. Harry stood up and went to undo his trousers when his had was caught but Louis who looked up at him with pleading eyes. Harry moved away his hand and Louis grinned with excitement.

Louis had Harry's trousers and pants off in a matter of seconds and was already stroking Harry's 8 1/2 inch before Harry had even let out a moan. Louis continued to stoke Harry while ducking down slightly to lick Harry's balls making Harry moan Louis name.

Louis felt proud of how good he was making Harry feel, moaning loud enough for everyone to hear. He wanted Harry to do it again so he grabbed all of Harry's cock and slowly sucked it into his mouth. "oh my god" Harry moaned as he reach forward and took a hold of Louis' beautiful brown hair.

Louis relaxed his mouth and looked up to Harry with pleading eyes once again. Harry knew exactly what he wanted and he was definitely going to give it to him. He slowly moved his hips back and thrusted into Louis' mouth causing him to moan at the feeling of Harry's large, thick cock stretching his mouth. Louis swirled his tongue round the slit every time Harry thrusted in. Occasionally gagging when it hit the back of his mouth but never pulling away.

Harry suddenly stopped and pulled Louis up to give a long and passionate kiss allowing him to taste himself in Louis' mouth which only made him moan louder. He slowly leaned towards the bed gently pushing Louis down so he was lying under Harry. He slowly stroked his hand down Louis' body purposely missing Louis's cock only making Louis whimper into Harry's mouth. One he found Louis hole he pumped his three fingers inside again until he felt Louis' breath hitch into his mouth.

He lined himself and slowly thrusted forward causing his cock to slide perfectly into Louis' hole. Louis let out a long and loud moan of Harry's name to the feel of finally being full. Finally being with Harry.

As Harry's pace fastened so did Louis' moans. Louis didn't even know where to put his hands he had the holding onto the headboard helping him push into Harry's thrusts. Down Harry's back leaving scratches which caused Harry to make a very loud moan. Until finally Harry took a hold of them and placed them just above Louis' head as they watched each others pleasured faces.

"GOD HARRY!" Louis yelled as Harry thrusted into Louis' prostate. "Faster.. Harder...please Harry" Harry reached round the back of Louis' thighs, lifted and placed them onto his shoulders folding Louis in on himself and creating the perfect position to his Louis' prostate with every thrust he made. Bringing them both incredibly close to their orgasms.

"Lou... Louis... In or out?" Harry moaned into Louis' neck. The omega answered with a long moan as his orgasm drawed closer. Harry was still unsure on what Louis wanted and by the pressure he was beginning to feel as his knot built up near the base of his cock he knew he had to find out soon.

"Louis please... In or out?" This time Harry sounded as though he was pleading for an answer this which no alpha is supposed to do. But Harry didn't care he didn't want to use his alpha voice on Louis. Louis looked directly into Harry's eyes as he moaned "In please Harry.. I want you. Your children."

Harry's face lit up at Louis' words, he could already imagine Louis with a swollen belly caring his children. Even with that thought he was pushed further to his orgasm. He was brought out of his daydream with a loud moan of his name. He looked down to see that Louis had came all over his stomach.

It only took three more thrust and moans of Louis' name before Harry's knot had popped inside Louis. Surprising causing Louis to come once more. Harry leaned down and bit straight into Louis' neck hard enough to leave a mark and break the skin leaving a perfect scar reminding themselves and anyone else of their everlasting soul bond.

"Mine" Harry whispered into the mark and he licked over it a couple of times. "Yours" Louis replied "Always yours" Harry lifted his head capturing Louis' lips in a long, sloppy, worn out kiss as he slowly pulled out and brought Louis' legs off his shoulders.  
He moved as quickly as his body would let him to reach down and grab his top using it to wipe the come which was now sticking to Louis' stomach. He went to wipe near Louis' flustered hole but Louis quickly stopped him.

"No. I like feeling it."

"Shit that's hot" Harry moaned as he laid himself next to his omega and pulled him into him letting Louis tuck his head into Harry's neck.

"I love you" Harry said as he stroked Louis' hair.

"I love you too. And your baby" Louis purred rubbing him stomach which may be slightly more swollen in the upcoming days.

"Our baby" Harry corrected as Louis lifted his head to receive another kiss.

They were together and both of them felt as though their lives couldn't be any more prefect.

And as Louis felt himself fall to sleep that he was right it only could be Harry.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so I hope that wasn't too bad it's the first time I've ever written a proper smut.  
> Just so so you know I have nothing against Stan I love him I think he's so cool.  
> Please comment and leave your views. It would be a great help knowing what people think considering this is my first proper smut.  
> So again please comment and even better vote if you liked it :)  
> Thank you for reading   
> Sophie xox


End file.
